Pokemon Ranger and the Chipmunks
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: As our heroes continue their journey through Unova, some tiny, furry celebrities join the team. However, greetings are shortlived when the team gets attacked. Combination of Pokemon anime and Chipmunk CGI. Rated T just to be safe and for crude humor and graphic fight scenes. Also contains a bit of romance.
1. Meeting the Chipmunks

**I do not own Pokémon or Alvin and the Chipmunks. I do own some OC's here, such as Thomas, Hannah, and Chris. Warning: contains Psycho Taco Bag and a trigger happy Torchic. Also contains Ukulele Pichu, a martial artist Vileplume, crude humor, and explosions. Capture ON! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Chipmunks**

_Just outside Mistralton City…_

Our heroes continue their journey through the Unova region, but have stopped in the woods for lunch. Ben walked up to Cilan, Ash, Hannah, Summer, Iris, and Misty. Cilan was cooking lunch, and the others crowded around him. Pikachu, Axew, Torchic, Azurill, Pichu, and Vileplume were already eating. Hannah greeted Ben. "Hey, Ben. Have you seen Thomas?"

"I'm under the table," Thomas' voice came from under the lunch table.

"Why?"

"You should know better than to ask by now."

"I have really good news for you all!" Ben announced.

"Ben for that last time, we are not interested in buying or selling Woobat guano," Iris stated sternly. "Not after last time."

"No, no! That's not it!" Ben defended. "I just got a call from Headquarters. You guys want to meet the Chipmunks and Chipettes?"

"Huh? For real?" Summer asked.

"That's a whole lot better than Woobat guano!" Misty said ecstatically.

"The flavor of it is in a whole different league!" Cilan spoke in Connoisseur lingo.

"Yay! Simon has always been a favorite of mine!" Thomas announced from under the table.

"Would you get out from there?" Ash asked nicely.

"Hmm…nope. No can do."

"I like Jeanette. She's so cute and smart!" Hannah claimed.

"I'd pick Alvin. His outgoing nature and creativity is something else," Ben let his favorite Chipmunk be known.

"Normally, I like Brittany, but not as much ever since I heard about how she was treating Jeanette," Summer said thoughtfully.

"I bet you're now glad that I like to eavesdrop!" Thomas emerged from under the table.

"Mm…depends."

"Torchic, Torchic?" Torchic asked Hannah. Translation: Can I have a gun?

"What?" Hannah asked; bewildered. "No, dude!"

"Tom, we have to go pick them up," Ben said to Thomas.

"The Chipmunks and Chipettes?" Thomas guessed.

"You got it!" Ben nodded approvingly.

"Usually, I'm not that good a guesser," Thomas stated and shrugged.

_Later on, at the camp site…_

Thomas flew down on his Togekiss. The Chipette, Jeanette was on one shoulder, and the Chipmunk, Simon was on the other.

"Where's Ben?" Iris asked.

"He's having a _little _too much fun doing tricks up in the air. He should be descending on Latios any minute now," Thomas answered. He did introductions. "Simon, Jeanette, these are Ash, Misty, Iris, Cilan, Hannah, Summer, Pikachu, Pichu, Torchic, Axew, and my Partner Pokémon, Vileplume."

"It's very nice to meet you all," Simon stated.

"I-it really is," Jeanette agreed with a stammer. "Which of you saved my sister and Theodore? I heard it was done by top agents. I want to thank them."

"Well, top agents and Top Rangers, because this is news to me," Cilan answered and looked at Summer, Hannah, and Thomas with suspicion.

"To be honest, it is to me, too…" Summer claimed and looked to Thomas and Hannah.

"Guilty!" Hannah raised her hand and chuckled.

"I'm just glad I beat a truck driver with a thermos," Thomas stated.

"When did this happen?" Misty asked.

"Oh, you were sleeping."

"There were supposed to be three agents," Simon stated.

"You know what, the third person is our friend, Chris, but he was needed at the Ranger Union," Thomas informed him.

"Which is strange because he's not a Ranger, Operator, or Mechanic," Hannah realized.

"Yeah! The guy knows next to nothing about Pokémon. There must be a reason," Summer agreed.

"Voicemail, voicemail. Ben here. Bad news. I'm being chased down by Dr. Edward of the Societea. I'm going to land away from camp! I repeat: I'm going to land away from camp!" Ben reported via Styler voicemail.

"Brittany and Alvin are with Ben!" Jeanette gasped.

"Just trust him. He knows what he's doing," Thomas assured.

"Where are Theodore and Eleanor?" Iris asked curiously.

"Back home. S.I.P. doesn't know when or if they are going to send them here," Simon stated. S.I.P. was the abbreviation for Super Inter-dimensional Police, an organization of do-gooders who protect the Multi-Verse from the evil Shadow Master. **(If you are wondering, check my profile)**

"We have to find Ben, Brittany, and Alvin!" Summer stated with determination.

"Right! Let's go! Come on, Vileplume!" Thomas agreed.

"Plume!" Vileplume grunted and nodded. Translation: Right!

Summer, Hannah, Thomas, Torchic, and Vileplume ran into the woods. Simon and Jeanette followed.

"We'd better go, too!" Ash decided.

"Okay!" Misty agreed.

"You're not going with out us!" Iris took Cilan's hand and raised it.

"Um, Iris…I like the flavor of your enthusiasm, but…" Cilan began, but trailed off. The remainder of the group followed the Ranger/Trainers (in these, some Pokémon Rangers are Trainers as well).

_In the sky…_

"Ben, hurry!" Brittany shrieked. "He's right behind us!" They were riding Latios, being chased by Dr. Edward, who was riding his customized Z.Z. Flyer.

"I thought Nema took and redesigned them all," Ben muttered under his breath.

"What does the geezer have against you, anyways?" Alvin asked through the wind.

Ben smiled and simply said, "I'll explain later. Latios, dive down!"

"Ti!" Latios obliged and dove into the trees. Translation: Okay!

In the trees, Ben called Latios back into the Master Ball he had caught it with a year prior. Ukulele Pichu was perched on his shoulder. Brittany and Alvin were on his head. Only two things were on his mind: finding his friends, and losing Edward. Just then, the branch beneath his feet froze until it had a solid layer of ice over it. He jumped down to find Ice of the Sinis Trio smirking at him. Behind him was the powerhouse, Heath. Something wasn't right. Where was Lavana? The three were usually together or in three separate places.

Ben decided to greet them with a growl. Ice said coolly, "Chill out, kid. You know you can't win."

"You Viper scum!" Ben snarled.

"I thought the Vipers were dead," Brittany whispered.

"Yes, Kincaid, he fell 200 meters from top of Altru Tower. Body vanished. Dead or alive? We don't know," Heath said informatively. Ben gasped at the news.

"But that's on a need-to-know basis," Ice said sternly. "And the Hero of Oblivia, who ironically is in Unova, did not need to know that. Your little friends Chris and Nema are responsible."

Ben smirked, partially because of the good news, and partially because he had an idea. He had some of Nema's Super-Special-Giga-Smokescreen Bombs in his backpack. "Alvin, Brittany, Pichu, on the count of three, run…three!" He took out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground. A huge cloud of smoke filled the area. The two chipmunks, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon, and the Ranger began sprinting.

"Find them!" Ice growled at Heath. "We'll split up and search!"

_Meanwhile, with the others…_

Hannah had encountered a Sewaddle that seemed to know where Ben was. Summer, seemingly unsure, asked, "Hannah, are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Yep. Right, Sewaddle?" Hannah assured. She knelt down and gave it a pat on the head. "You're so cute!"

The sound of a small explosion came from nearby. Thomas smiled and said, "That's our Ben!"

"Let's go!" Hannah said with Torchic perched on one shoulder. Sewaddle used String Shot to land on the other. "You want to come to?"

"Sewaddle!" Sewaddle nodded with determination. Translation: Yes!

"For a Bug- and Grass-type, that's a fiery little guy," Summer complimented Sewaddle.

"I think I should catch it. You want to come with me, Sewaddle?" Hannah asked it. Sewaddle nodded with enthusiasm.

The sound of trees falling was made suddenly. Simon jumped and nearly fell off of Thomas' shoulder. "What was that?"

"…Oh, no! It's Arley! He has Regigigas with him!" Thomas tensed up. Arley, the strength factor of the Societea, a legendary band of thieves, well…the term "strength factor" said it all. He and Dr. Edward were the only members of the Societea left, after the team turned Hocus and Kasa.

"Run!" Ash yelled from close behind. "Ice and Heath are with Arley!" He, Misty, Iris, and Cilan were running for their lives.

"The excitement never dies," Thomas sighed. "Vileplume, girls, let's go!" The three Ranger/Trainers began to dash again.


	2. Brittany Almost Drowns

**Chapter 2: Brittany Almost Drowns**

_In the forest with Alvin and Brittany…_

"Run faster, Britt!" Alvin urged as they scampered away.

"I…can't. So…tired!" Brittany panted. She tripped and fell. She was dizzy, but Alvin didn't notice. He just kept running. Brittany gasped, "Don't leave me…" He kept going, assuming she was right behind him. She nearly collapsed when she spotted a river on the other side of a shrub. She crawled to it and stared at her reflection in the water. A tear fell from her cheek. "He…left me…"

A human woman with pink hair, a ten pound weight, and a ball of twine appeared in the reflection. "And it'll be the last time he sees you."

Brittany turned around. Her ice blue eyes were filled with terror.

_Not too far away…_

Alvin stopped to catch his breath when he heard a scream. He knew that scream. He looked behind him and didn't see Brittany. Alvin cursed himself and ran in the direction he came from. Then, he crawled under a shrub to see a woman with glossy pink hair throw a ten pound hand weight into the water. He had a look of cold terror in his eyes when he saw the pink clad Chipette tied to the weight. The woman with the neon pink hair fled that scene, but he didn't care. He dove into the water after Brittany.

_With Simon and Jeanette…_

Simon and Jeanette came across a river. Thomas and Hannah, along with Sewaddle, Vileplume, and Torchic, appeared right behind them.

"Summer?" Thomas didn't see his fellow Ranger/Trainer anywhere.

"We'll focus on her later," Hannah said.

"Hey, do you see the bubbles in the water?" Jeanette pointed to the middle of the river, where air bubbles appeared on the surface.

_In the river, under the surface…_

Alvin was tugging at the rope that bound Brittany to the weight. He was thinking, _I have to save her. I have to save her. _But his efforts, though abundant, were fruitless. If he tried to gnaw through the twine, he'd be letting air out of his lungs, and would drown with her. Then, he had an idea. He took out the pocket knife he always carried. With it, he was able to easily cut through the twine. He grabbed hold of her, and began to swim to the surface. Once he was on the surface of the water, he was gasping for air.

"Alvin?" Simon's voice asked; shocked to see his brother. He saw Brittany in the red clad Chipmunk's arms.

"Boy, I'm glad to see you!" Alvin called from the middle of the river. He tried to swim to the riverbank, but was having a bit of trouble.

"Jeanette, your staff," Simon said to Jeanette.

"Okay! I see what you're thinking," Jeanette said. She had a retractable staff ever since she joined S.I.P. She extended it to full length and held one end out towards the river. Alvin was much too far away to grab hold. Thomas had an idea.

"Hannah, have Sewaddle use String Shot! I have a plan!" Thomas instructed. In moments, Jeanette had stringy silk from Sewaddle wrapped around her waist. She waded out into the water. She held the staff out to Alvin. He clutched the end of it with one paw, given that he held an unconscious Brittany in his other arm.

"I got them!" Jeanette announced.

"Plume!" Vileplume shouted at Torchic and Sewaddle. Translation: Pull!

Thomas, Hannah, and Simon, also pulled on the thread. With great ease, Alvin, Brittany, and Jeanette were out of the river. Simon had carried a chipmunk sized sword since he joined S.I.P., and he used it to cut the silk off of Jeanette. Iris and Cilan had caught up to them. Iris asked, "What happened?"

"We'll save that for later. Where are Ash and Misty?" Thomas asked immediately.

"We got separated," Iris stated glumly as Cilan took a towel out of his pack and wrapped it around Alvin and Brittany. They all made their way back to camp, where Ash, Misty, and Summer already were. Iris demanded, "How did you get back?"

"We don't know," Ash spoke for all three of them.

"What a kid!" Iris shrugged.

"Regigigas use Hyper Beam!" a dreadfully familiar voice rang out. A powerful beam of energy was shot at the teenagers. The voice came from Arley.

"Oh, great!" Summer moaned.

"Last time we saw him; we nearly froze and/or got beaten to death!" Thomas exclaimed. "And he still has a hold on Regigigas!" Then, due to the fact he was a hand chosen Warrior of Palkia, he sensed a small, yet bothersome tear in the fabric of space. "Ben!"

_With Ben and Ukulele Pichu in another part of the forest…_

"Darn it! Where are we?" Ben asked Pichu.

"Pichu, Pichu, Pichu, Chu," Pichu shrugged. Translation: Your guess is as good as mine.

"Okay, then. Let's keep going!"

"Pichu." Translation: Okay.

They continued forward between two trees, unaware that the space distortion took place there. The next thing Ben knew, he and Pichu were surrounded by not trees, but square gray stones. They were in the Sky Fortress. A man in gold and black robes stood before him. It was his old nemesis, the leader of the Societea, Edward. He sinisterly greeted him. "Hello, Hero. How are you this fine day?"

"Good," Ben answered casually. He unsheathed his sword, the Blade of the Hero, the sword used by Amun, the original Hero of Oblivia.

"That's about to change," Edward assured. A jet-black sword appeared in his hands. Ben's sword glowed with Involiths right down the middle of the blade. It looked iridescent. Meanwhile, Edward's weapon radiated and evil aura. They clashed. Yin and yang, good and evil, light and darkness, creating an epic duel. Pichu could do nothing except sit and watch, maybe play the ukulele, and hope its best friend, Trainer, and partner could hold out. They jabbed at each other, slashed at each other, blocked and parried, did everything they could to be the last on standing.

"You'll…never…win. Evil…never…wins!" Ben said in between strikes and dodges.

"You are…misled, child. I…will reign victorious…for the…Shadow Master…the ruler of darkness," Edward argued in the same manner.

_Back with the others in the forest…_

After warping the camp away from Arley, Thomas mediated on finding Ben, channeling his spatial powers to trace the distortion to its source. Hannah, being the Warrior of Dialga, and Ash, being the Warrior of Azelf, could easily sense his efforts. Thomas' eyes shot open. "I found him! But the where part of it isn't good. He's in the Sky Fortress!"

"Oh, no!" Summer gasped, recalling the Sky Fortress' destructive power.

"We have to go get him! That thing obliterated Dolce Island!" Hannah recalled.

"What a sour flavor!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Knock it off with the Connoisseur lingo!" Iris snapped.

"Thomas?" Ash turned to his friend.

"Getting us there will be easy, but not getting in there undetected," he said.

Brittany's eyes fluttered open and she found her head on Alvin's shoulder. She looked up at her sister and Simon. The soaking Chipette asked, "What's going on?"

Jeanette shed a tear of joy, and Simon planted a kiss on Jeanette's head because it seemed like the thing to do. Then, Simon said to Brittany, "You were close to drowning."

"Too close," Alvin added.


	3. Enter Chris! Quite a Show!

**Chapter 3: Enter Chris (Quite a Show!)**

_In the forest with Arley and the Sinis Trio…_

"Keep looking!" Arley ordered.

"We look for hours now," Heath complained.

"I need to reapply my makeup," Lavana chorused in on the complaining.

"Chill out guys. Those heroic Rangers are going to get theirs. We just have to keep this up," Ice assured.

"I've never seen you so okay with taking orders," Lavana commented.

"It's only for now," Ice said so Arley couldn't hear. "When the time is right, we turn on the old fools."

"Regigigas, Crush Grip!" Arley ordered the Colossal Pokémon. Regigigas grabbed some trees and crushed them in its fist until only splinters remained.

"Big power…" Heath admired Regigigas. "The strength of Regigigas is legendary."

"Yes…it suits me, don't you think?" Arley reflected.

"Oh, yes, sir!" Heath said excitedly.

"Before he turns Heath against us," Ice muttered to Lavana. She nodded.

"I hope that stupid Chipette had burning lungs. I hope she died a painful death," Lavana growled. She was referring to Brittany, whom she threw into the river. "I honestly wanted to watch her burn to death, like I do all who resist us, but…" Ice put his hand on hers.

A voice rang in Arley's head. It was Edward, and he was saying, _"Arley, Ben is here at the Fortress, but that doesn't concern you. The Rangers you're dealing with are having reinforcements sent to them. It's—!" _The fight must've been intense, because he couldn't finish. Arley growled in frustration. "Trample everything, Regigigas!"

Regigigas crushed trees underfoot. The seven black dots down the middle of its front side flashed in a pattern. It continued walking, and a red fighter plane flew by it. Arley and the Sinis Trio managed to catch a glimpse of the insignia; the Pokémon Ranger Union logo. Just below the cockpit, the words "Ranger Bird 1" were painted in white.

"That must've been Ranger reinforcement," Heath guessed.

"Oh, great!" Lavana griped. The plane came back around and started shooting at the Sinis Trio and Arley.

"AAH!" Heath began screaming like a banshee. "AAAAH! We are going to die!"

"Shut up, brick head!" Lavana growled. The Ranger Bird 1 kept circling around. The good guys showed up just in time to watch the show.

"Darn, I was really hoping to kick butt, and then offer them a boot remover when I was done," Ash said with disappointment. Pikachu sighed.

"It may not be too late. Look!" Thomas pointed as the Ranger Bird 1 hit a tree. They heard someone curse very loudly. Thomas frowned. "No explosion?"

"That guy's on our side!" Misty slapped him upside the head. A large parachute and two really small parachutes shot up into the air.

"Those two little parachutes…are they…?" Brittany, still soaking wet, squinted.

"Theodore and Eleanor! That's them!" Jeanette gasped.

"Who's the idiot that flew them into a tree?" Alvin asked.

Summer, Hannah, and Thomas exchanged glances. "Chris."

"Dang it, this stupid thing isn't tree proof! I was trying to do a barrel roll!" a voice exclaimed; confirming what the three Ranger/Trainers hypothesized.

"So that's why he was needed at the Union," Ash realized. Iris slapped him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"It just seemed like the thing to do," Iris simply stated. Cilan nodded in agreement.

"Pikachu, Pika, Pikachu, Chu, Pika," Pikachu told Chris. Translation: You don't do barrel rolls in the forest.

"I didn't remember if it was XX or XY. Then, I saw there were no X and Y buttons," Chris informed them.

"Fourteen sure is a crazy age," Ash commented. "I know because I'm seventeen now."

"And you still act like a little kid," Iris shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to be fifteen very soon and the craziness won't die then," Thomas informed them. When Chris, Theodore, and Eleanor finally landed, Eleanor took out a piece of paper and wrote 'Hi, guys!'

"Ellie, why didn't you just say 'hi'?" Brittany asked. Theodore did the writing this time. Brittany read aloud, "'Chris swore us to a vow of silence.'"

"Why?" Thomas asked.

"I told you their voices give me headaches. When you're in a cockpit with nowhere to go to escape a sound you don't like, you swear it to a vow of silence," Chris informed them.

"Well, I'm about to give you a real headache now!" Alvin claimed.

"Um…hello. I'm trying to destroy you here!" Arley called out to his enemies. "Regigigas, Hyper Beam!"

"RUN!" Ash yelled. He and his companions, human, chipmunk, and Pokémon alike, ran back into the woods and as far away form the clearing as possible. The Hyper Beam narrowly missed them.

"Man, I wish Ben was here!" Summer yelled.

_Meanwhile, in the Sky Fortress…_

Ben and Edward were wearing out, but each vowed to fight until their very last breath. Each of them was covered in cuts, scrapes, bruises, and pretty much any other form of visible physical injury. Their swords remained held high. Ben grunted, "I…will not…give…in!"

"Neither…will…I!" Edward panted. They continued to slash and parry. The fight went back and forth, to and fro, hither and not hither. Pichu found a stone tablet and read it like a magazine. This fight was going to take a while, so it needed some entertainment.

_Back in the forest…_

"What do we do?" Iris asked. "Sooner or later, there won't be any woods left to hide in!"

"We're all going to die!" Alvin screamed. Theodore wrote 'AAAAH!'

"You can stop with the writing and the vow of silence now," Brittany informed him.

"Simon, I'm scared," Jeanette whimpered.

"Don't worry. I'm here," Simon held her close.

"Ash, Hannah, we have to find Ben. If we Space-Time Warriors pool our power, we can find him and get him back in no time," Thomas suggested.

"Right!" Ash nodded.

"It is our best chance!" Hannah claimed. They sat in a circle. An eerie mist circled them, and then it formed a cloud above their heads. The cloud depicted Ben and Edward fighting, and Pichu reading a stone tablet, or at least, staring blankly at it.

"Ha! It's in Unown script. I could easily read it!" Thomas chuckled. But then, an odd sensation hit all three of them, and then their companions.

"Oh, no!" Ash gasped.

"The Sky Fortress! It's…" Thomas began.

"Rising!" Hannah finished.

"I've read about the Sky Fortress. In ancient times, it was used to gain control over the Oblivia region. It was said to have the power to destroy an entire island, but I didn't think it was true until I heard about Dolce Island," Simon stated.

"Bringing that thing down was a real pain!" Summer recalled. Her complaint was nothing short of accurate. The Sky Fortress was difficult to defeat.

"We're all going to die!" Alvin screamed again.

"Knock it off!" Brittany smacked him.

"What's with everyone hitting everyone today?" Simon wondered.

"I don't know, but I'd never do that to you," Jeanette promised. They rubbed noses.

"That's so cute!" Thomas said. "…What? A guy can think something is cute!"

"Yeah, I can vouch," Ash shrugged and admitted. Iris screamed when she was looking through her bag. Ash asked, "What's wrong?"

Iris held up a plastic baggie with a brown substance inside. "What the heck is this?"

"It's probably Ben's stash of Woobat guano," Cilan deduced.

"Guys are odd," Misty openly stated. Eleanor wrote 'Yes, they are.'

"Wave your freak flag!" Ash cheered.

"We burned all the flags, remember?" Thomas reminded him. "And _everyone_, guy or girl, has their quirks."

"True! Very true!" Hannah agreed. "Why did we burn the flags again?"

"…um, I think we were…no, we, uh…I think for smoke signals," Thomas tried to remember.

"Your memory is usually a lot better," Summer commented.

"Well, it _was_ a long time ago!"

"A very long time!" Cilan recalled.

"We have to stop the Sky Fortress from rising! If that thing gets airborne, there's no telling what might happen!" Simon exclaimed. Just then, Alvin and Brittany started disappearing. The cloud made by Hannah, Ash, and Thomas turned black.

"Oh, crud, Arley's trying to distort space and time!" Thomas gasped. "Alvin and Brittany are being forcibly taken to the Sky Fortress!"

"Guys, help us!" Alvin screamed, but his voice faded with him until he and Brittany were no longer there.

"Darn that bad, bad man!" Misty exclaimed. Azurill looked at her funny.

"We have to get them back!" Jeanette begged. "Please, we have to save my sister!"

"We will," Thomas nodded. "Hannah, Summer, let's go! We're going by air!"

"Just give me a minute to get the Ranger Bird 1 out of the tree," Chris requested.


	4. Battle at the Sky Fortress part 1

**Chapter 4: Battle at the Sky Fortress (part 1)**

_In the sky…_

Thomas was flying on his Togekiss with Jeanette, Simon, and Vileplume. Summer rode her Staraptor. Hannah, with Torchic on one shoulder and Sewaddle on the other, was riding her Altaria. Chris flew the Ranger Bird 1 behind them. They all gasped at what they saw. In the midst of black swirling clouds was the elevating Sky Fortress. Summer gasped, "It's a lot higher than I thought!"

"This'll be a doozy!" Thomas hypothesized.

"Sewaddle?" Sewaddle asked. Translation: Doozy?

"How do we bring it down?" Simon asked.

"I thought you were the smart one," Chris said to the Chipmunk from his plane.

"My guess is that we take out the driver to bring it down," Hannah guessed. "Chris?"

"Right! I'll distract them!" Chris said. He hit a button and fired missiles at the ancient flying war machine. Hannah, Thomas, and Summer flew in closer. Chris then shouted, "YEAH!"

_Meanwhile, in the Sky Fortress…_

Alvin and Brittany were trapped in a bubble of dark magic. It was electrocuting them. The pain was unbearable. They were screaming helplessly at the top of their lungs. Alvin could barely keep his eyes open to squint. He saw something at the bottom of the bubble. It was thinner than the top, but it was thickening. Brittany was being shocked underneath him. He had to act fast. With what was left of his strength, he did a torque and kicked Brittany out the bottom of the bubble. The dark electricity hurting him had intensified. He screamed, "AAAAAAAH!"

Brittany, who was dazed and shocked all at once moaned, "Alvin?" while looking up at the bubble. Then, she zonked out.

"Pichu…help…Brittany!" Ben grunted as he clashed with Edward. Ukulele Pichu ran over to the Chipette and safely carried her into a corner.

Between Ben's straining grunts, Brittany moaning and groaning, and Alvin's pained screaming the situation was noisy among other things.

"AAAAAAAH! MAKE IT STOP! AAAH! IT HURTS! STOP IT! PLEASE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Alvin screamed in agony. The pain was indescribable. Everything was becoming hazy. Every part of his body was screaming in sheer pain. Images of torture and destruction were flashing through his tormented mind.

"Stop it, Edward! What will you gain from this?" Ben demanded as he swung his sword to meet his enemy's.

"One less S.I.P. pest to get in my way!" Edward answered.

"You're a monster!"

"And you're an annoying obstacle!"

_Outside the Sky Fortress…_

Thomas, using his spatial powers, found a secret entrance. Hannah used her temporal powers (and her foot) to bust it open. When they dropped in, the found themselves in a dark hallway. Thomas unsheathed his sword and it gave off a yellow light. Simon did the same with his chipmunk sized sword, and it glowed blue. Hannah summoned a fireball to her hand, as did Jeanette. Summer took out her bow and an arrow in case they were needed. Simon whispered, "Look at this place…these stones in the walls seem brand new, but they're from thousands of years ago." He looked over to Jeanette, who looked scared. "What's wrong, Jeanette."

"I'm worried Simon. What if we're too late?" Jeanette whimpered.

"We won't be," he reassured and placed his free paw in hers. They exchanged smiles, comforted by each other's company. Then, there was a sudden shaking.

"That'd better be Chris!" Summer exclaimed as she wobbled.

"It's either that or the Sky Fortress' rate of elevation is gradually increasing," Simon theorized.

"Like I said, I hope it is Chris."

"Let's go!" Hannah instructed and charged on ahead with her friends in hot pursuit. Then, they all collided into a wall.

"I got this!" Thomas declared, doing an impression of George Lopez. "Vileplume, Drain Punch!"

"Vile…plume!" Vileplume punched the wall. It crumbled as a hole appeared. Translation: Take…that!

"Whoa!" Simon and Jeanette exclaimed at Vileplume's power. They were awestruck.

_Yeah! Time to kick some _(expletive bleep, Sorry for any complications, etc)_, _Hannah thought to herself. She forgot she and Thomas, as Space-Time Warriors, had a telepathic link.

_Inner Hannah! _Thomas mentally scolded Hannah's mind, dubbed Inner Hannah.

_With Ben and Edward, along with Alvin, Brittany, and Ukulele Pichu…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Alvin continued to scream in absolute agony. It was both a blessing and a curse that the electric jolts of dark magic hadn't killed him yet. He felt like his heart was on fire and his brain was going to explode. "MAKE IT STOOOOOOP! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Let…him…go!" Ben demanded. He was clearly getting tired. He held his sword in a defensive position.

"Never!" Edward swung his sword at Ben. The teenager managed to block it.

"Pichu…" Pichu looked on at the fight. Translation: Ben…

Brittany was leaning on Pichu, unconscious. That was lucky, too, because she couldn't be able to bear to watch Ben barely hold on and Alvin suffer like none have suffered before. Pichu felt bad that Ben specifically told it that this fight was his alone and that he had his friends with him in spirit. Pichu wanted to help its friend. The bubble containing Alvin kept deflecting every Thunderbolt Pichu launched at it.

"Just hang on, Alvin!" Ben strained. "I'll…save you!"

"You won't be saving anyone today, Hero," Edward sneered as he kept slashing. "You're getting tired. You'll have to stop to rest, and when you do, you're finished."

"You're insane! At least I can respect that!" Ben countered as he went on the offensive with his Blade of the Hero.

"Give up, boy!"

"Never!"

"Pichu, Pichu, Pichu," Pichu commented softly. Translation: Just like Peter Pan.

"OOOH! AAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! !" Alvin screeched in pure pain. Tears rolled down his cheek and were evaporated by the dark magic that was containing and hurting him. His heart raced uncontrollably. It raced so fast it should've been illegal. He felt like he was about to die. His whole body was screaming at him to run away, but where could he run?

"Stop!" a feminine voice ordered. An arrow whizzed by and straight into Edward's chest. The bubble dissolved, and Alvin fell to the stone floor. Summer entered with her bow in hand. Thomas, Hannah, Jeanette, and Simon ran in next. Summer and Hannah ran over to help Ben. Before Thomas, Jeanette, and Simon could go over and check to see if Alvin was okay, a ring of black fire encircled them. Arley appeared before them.

"They were waiting for us!" Hannah gasped.

Edward stood up and began to laugh. He said, "You think we weren't anticipating your arrival?" He yanked the arrow out of his chest. A collective gasp came from the Ranger/Trainers and conscious chipmunks. Edward explained. "Before I brought Ben here, I used dark magic to reposition my heart incase I were to take a blow to the chest. When your little pal, Chris, showed up to help you in the forest, I decided my plan needed more action to it. So I brought Alvin and Brittany here and tortured them, certain you'd come. I had the Sinis Trio and Arley back off to allow you to come here."

"It was a setup. You planned everything from the very beginning!" Summer growled.

"I can't believe we fell for this!" Hannah seethed. Torchic and Sewaddle let out a low growl.

"And now, you die," Arley chuckled as he stared down at Simon, Jeanette, and Thomas. Thomas, the only human of the bespectacled trio, pulled out his sword. Simon pulled out his sword next, and Jeanette activated her retractable staff, though she had a terrified look in her eyes.


	5. Battle at the Sky Fortress part 2

**Chapter 5: Battle at the Sky Fortress (part 2)**

_Where we last left our heroes in the Sky Fortress…_

"I wouldn't count on it," Thomas assured Arley with a fierce look in his green eyes. "I'm not dying until the Shadow Master is defeated at the very earliest!"

"And that is within your power?" Arley asked.

"It has been all the way up to now," Thomas pointed out.

"We'll see about that!" Arley bellowed as black thunderbolts poured from his fingertips. They missed Thomas, missed Simon, but hit Jeanette. The purple clad Chipette cried out in agony. Apparently, Arley wanted to finish them off quickly, so he used a lot of dark magic.

"Jeanette!" Simon and Thomas called out at once. Simon jumped in the way of the black lightning, taking the hit for Jeanette so she no longer had to suffer.

"Vileplume?" Thomas noticed his partner Pokémon was outside the ring of black fire. "Okay, then. I can bring you down by myself." His sword glowed with a yellow light, the natural color of his aura (or at least the non-Palkia parts of it. Otherwise, it's magenta, the color of Palkia. Hannah's aura is similar, because the color of the Dialga parts of her aura is cyan).

"Regigigas, wear down Hannah for me!" Arley bellowed. Out of thin air, the Colossal Pokémon appeared before Hannah. "Hyper Beam!"

Regigigas launched the Hyper Beam, but Torchic began to glow. Its shape and appearance changed. It was taller. It looked stronger. It was evolving. It was now Combusken. And it fired a Hyper Beam right back at Regigigas. Hannah stared in awe. "Torchic evolved into Combusken _and _learned Mirror Move?"

Arley was so shocked by this; he stopped firing black lightning bolts, but not before blasting Thomas whiles the bespectacled human admired Combusken. The wall of black fire dissipated. Hannah, still recovering from the shock of her Partner Pokémon evolving, received a massive blow from Arley, who charged at her after the black fire went out. She flew into a wall.

"Let's finish them off, Edward," Arley suggested.

"Yes, let's," Edward agreed maniacally, "by blowing this place to pieces!"

"What?" Arley was shocked.

"Right now!" Edward laughed evilly. An evil and sinister aura was being radiated by him. It was then and there that Arley realized just how destructive the power of the shadows can be.

"But well be obliterated, too!" Arley protested. Seeing that Edward had made up his mind, Arley charged at him and restrained him with all his might. He said to the teenagers, "Get out now! I was a fool not to listen to you about the power of the shadows. Don't suffer for my mistake! Go!"

However, Summer was really the only one with enough strength to move. Her friends were exhausted at the very least. They were injured and were barely holding on as it was. Vileplume tried helping Thomas stand, as did Combusken and Sewaddle with Hannah. Summer gently placed Brittany and Alvin in the jacket pocket of her Ranger uniform, and then, with Pichu, lifted Ben. Pichu managed to hold up his feet, and Summer grabbed his arms. On top of Vileplume's flower lay Jeanette and Simon. Summer called out to Arley. "Arley!" When she got his attention, she said, "Thanks!" He smiled at her. She and the Pokémon carried their companions down a stone spiral staircase. The Sky Fortress was rumbling and shaking. Arley was losing restraint on Edward.

_With Ash and the others…_

"You think we should go after them?" Ash asked his friends.

"They told us not to," Misty recalled. Azurill nodded.

"I hope they're okay," Eleanor prayed.

"I'm sure they're fine, Eleanor," Iris insisted.

"Oh, no!" Theodore gasped while looking up at the sky.

"The Sky Fortress! It looks like it is crumbling!" Cilan pointed. He could see bits of rubble even from the distance they were at.

"There's only one thing to do at a time like this. I'll summon the TSC!" Ash declared.

"TSC?" Eleanor repeated.

"It's short for Time-Space Car. The Space-Time Warriors use it to travel the dimensions," Ash explained. He began to focus…and a purple van with hotrod flames and peace signs appeared.

"That's not the usual TSC," Misty acknowledged.

"It looks like a fiasco from the 70's!" Iris commented.

"The paint job is better than that of the TSC we usually use," Cilan chuckled and shrugged.

"It's bigger than the other one, too. Let's go!" Ash pointed out.

"How are we supposed to _drive _into the sky?" Eleanor asked.

Iris smiled. "Mere child's play, Ellie."

_In the Sky Fortress…_

Summer and the Pokémon continued to carry their friends when a giant purple van that looked like it came from the 70's came through the wall. The driver's seat window rolled down and revealed Ash. He said, "Don't ask questions! Just get in!"

Iris and Eleanor got out helping with getting their friends in the van when daggers made of ice shot from one of the walls. Most of them hit Iris' chest, but two ricocheted at Eleanor. One tore Eleanor's skirt off, and another cut through one of her hair ties. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. The unconscious Ranger/Trainers and chipmunks woke up just in time to see this happen to Eleanor, along Iris getting hit in the chest by several daggers. In an instant, Iris was in more critical condition than those hurt in battle.

"Ellie!" Jeanette and Brittany ran to their sister. Jeanette retrieved Eleanor's skirt while Brittany put Eleanor's other pigtail back up with an extra hair tie she always kept for 'hair emergencies'. Sadly, no one had any thread to sew the rip in Eleanor's skirt.

"Eleanor, if you are alright, blink once," Alvin instructed as he jumped down from Summer's pocket. Eleanor blinked once.

"She doesn't look hurt," Simon claimed. But it was said too soon. Eleanor slipped on a mostly-melted ice dagger and fell on her ankle. She cried out in pain.

"C'mon! This place is falling apart!" Ash announced impatiently and honked the horn. He should not have left the window down. Hannah punched him in the head. Pikachu, who was sitting on Ash's lap, began laughing. The temperature in the room rapidly began to rise.

"It's gonna blow!" Ben yelled and jumped in the van. Everyone else got in, and the 70's TSC backed out of the stone wall and flew away. The Ranger Bird 1 flew up next to the TSC.


	6. That 70's TSC

**Chapter 6: That 70's TSC**

_In the TSC…_

This 70's version of the Time-Space Car had a waterbed, carpet, and cabinet in the back, as well as a first aid kit and a tool box. Iris lay unconscious on the waterbed. Eleanor had to use both of her paws to keep her skirt on. Ash was driving (only a Space-Time Warrior can drive the TSC). Thomas opened the cabinet to look for some thread for Eleanor's skirt, but when he opened it, strawberries rained on him.

"You'll never believe what I found in the toolbox," Hannah claimed.

"What did you find?" Misty asked from the passenger seat.

"A half eaten sandwich!" Hannah announced.

"If the other half is in the first aid kit, I'm going to scream," Summer declared.

The TSC also had a CB radio. Chris radioed in. "Hey. Are you guys okay?"

"Yep. Well, Hannah, Ben, and Thomas are injured and so are Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, and Brittany. Oh, and Iris, but other than that, everything is fine," Ash reported.

"What do you mean?" Brittany demanded. "My sister has a sprained ankle!"

"It's not like it's the first time Eleanor sprained her ankle, Britt," Alvin pointed out.

"That doesn't mean she's in any less pain!" Brittany yelled at him. Summer opened the first aid kit and screamed. Brittany looked at her and asked, "Is the other half of the sandwich in there?"

Summer nodded in disgust. Alvin remarked, "Cool! It's semi-digested!"

"There's nothing appealing about that," Cilan objected.

"Live and let live," Thomas shook his head slightly and said.

"What?" Ben asked.

"It just seemed like the thing to say."

"I guess. Everyone has their own point of view."

Theodore lifted some gauze (luckily it was chipmunk sized. Who would've thought?) out of the first aid kit and tightly wrapped it around Eleanor's ankle. Alvin said, "Now if only you hadn't ditched those crutches on that island."

"Alvin, that's the least supportive thing you've said all day," Simon commented.

"It's one in the morning," Ash informed them as he drove.

"We get into the weirdest situations, don't we?" Hannah remarked. "We're in a flying van that came from the 70's at one in the morning with singing chipmunks."

"We've done weirder," Ben reminded her as he sucked on a strawberry.

"Whoa…" Thomas said in awe as he watched the Sky Fortress explode.

"You guys, Arley tried to stop Edward," Summer informed them. She wondered if he made it out alive, and if so, how.

"The same Arley that knocked me out?" Hannah asked. Summer nodded.

"The same Arley that blasted Simon, Jeanette, and I with dark magic?" Thomas asked. Summer nodded again.

"The same Arley—?" Ben began.

"Yes!" Summer snapped.

"I wonder if this thing can do a loop-de-loop," Ash wondered. He pulled up on the steering wheel. His friends screamed. He finished his loop-de-loop.

"I don't feel so—" Theodore began, but he never got to finish. He threw up on Brittany. She looked so angry at him. Her eye twitched and her eyebrows were furrowed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Brittany yelled at Theodore. He shrieked as she chased him around the back of the van.

"Oh, don't bring the smell over here!" Hannah complained.

"Oh, geez!" Thomas gasped for air.

"Plume!" Vileplume begged. Translation: Stop!

Brittany continued to chase Theodore. He tripped on the carpet and fell. He rolled over and looked up to face an angry Brittany. She growled, "You totally ruined a new outfit! You got bark in my hair and all over the front of my skirt! This was my favorite tank top! You ruined it!"

"Don't cry over a stupid outfit, Britt," Alvin grumbled and rolled his eyes. "And you thought _I _was immature."

"That was mean of you, Alvin," Ben said to him.

"I-I-I didn't m-mean to!" Theodore tried to say. "I'm sorry, Brittany!"

Just then, they began to experience turbulence. It lasted for a second. Within that second, Ash began to fall asleep, his head hit the horn, and he woke right back up!

"Ash, you idiot!" Hannah yelled from the back.

"That was frightening!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"Not as frightening as me having nothing to change into. I'm stuck wearing Theodore's vomit!" Brittany complained.

"I think I know a spell that could help, but it has some nasty side effects. Do you like being a chipmunk?" Thomas asked Brittany.

"Of course I do!"

"Then I shouldn't cast the spell."

"Speaking of spells, Thomas, would you please…teach Jeanette and me about combat magic?" Simon asked shyly.

Thomas smiled and said, "Sure. I think you'd make a great combat wizard, Simon. You just have that certain potential about you."

"You think so?" Simon asked.

"I did," Jeanette said while holding one of his arms.

"I do," Thomas nodded. "But the back of the TSC isn't the place to teach."

"Hey, Brittany, when we land, why don't you just wash your clothes in a river?" Misty asked.

"I can't do that, Misty," Brittany claimed. "I…I'm afraid of the water now. And of lightning."

"Well, that makes sense. You nearly drowned and you were knocked out by lightning."

"It wasn't lightning," Hannah shook her head. "It was an imitation."

"An imitation of lightning?" Alvin asked.

"Don't underestimate the shadows," Ash advised as he drove through the sky.

"To be honest, we've been in tougher jams than that," Ben admitted. "But we've always made it out okay! There's no need to be afraid, Brittany. We did get through it in the end. Smiles to go around!"

"That's right!" Thomas agreed.

"I'm glad we made it out together," Simon said to Jeanette.

"Me, too," Jeanette responded. They held each other and rubbed their noses together.

"I still think that is really cute!" Thomas exclaimed.

"You guys are right! I shouldn't be afraid!" Brittany realized and laughed at herself. "Thanks, everyone!"

Eleanor had said nothing since she cut her skirt and sprained her ankle. She had never been so embarrassed, and the sprain was worse than it was on the island they got stranded on. Theodore sat down next to her. "Is everything alright, Eleanor?"

"…" Eleanor remained silent. She held her knees to her chest and didn't attempt to meet his gaze.

"I wasn't watching when it happened, but when you got in the van with that pained look on your face and those tears in your eyes, I couldn't ignore it."

"…"

"I'll stay by your side, Eleanor."

"…" Eleanor smiled the very faintest of all smiles. Theodore saw it and realized that he had cracked through her shell.

"Where in heck are we, Ash?" Misty asked.

"This isn't heck. We've been in the Netherworld before," Ash pointed out.

"You know what I mean!"

"I do know what you mean, but I don't know where we are."

"WHAT?" everyone gasped.

"I just noticed, via my special abilities, that we're going the wrong way," Thomas announced.

"WHAT?" everyone gasped again. Ash made a sharp U-turn (not the Pokémon move) and everybody screamed. Theodore felt like he was going to throw up again. He did, and this time, it was on Brittany's back.

"I JUST BRUSHED MY TAIL! NOW MY TAIL FUR IS GOING TO SMELL!" she yelled at him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Theodore screamed frantically.

"Could you be a more reckless driver? Is that possible?" Summer asked Ash sarcastically.

"Wanna find out?" Ash asked.

"NO!" everyone snapped at him.

"I'm tired of Theodore barfing on me!" Brittany whined.

"Everybody's just a _little _insane!" Thomas yelled randomly.

"Very true!" Hannah acknowledged.

"Anyone else wonder where Chris is?" Summer asked.

"Nope," Ben shook his head.

"Let me check the sonar," Ash said as he pressed buttons on the dashboard. "…He's on the roof of the TSC."

"Huh?" Simon tilted his head.

"Is the roof magnetic?" Jeanette asked.

"Somehow, I think that'd be some sort of safety hazard," Thomas guessed. He took the part of the CB radio that you talk into and said, "Does this van look like a landing pad to you?"

"…Yes," Chris answered on the other end.

"Give me that!" Hannah snatched the device from Thomas. "Get off the roof unless you wanted to be maimed and disfigured!"

The Ranger Bird 1 remained on the roof of the TSC.

"I'll get the Chipmunks and Chipettes to talk to you," Thomas calmly threatened. The Ranger Bird 1 soared off the roof of the TSC. Thomas smirked. "I knew it would work."

"I'm kind of offended. I'm going to have a long talk with him," Alvin announced.

"I'm also offended, but everyone has their likes and dislikes," Simon shrugged.

"But how can anyone not like _me_?" Alvin demanded.


	7. The Poké Virus is back

**Chapter 7: The Poké Virus is back**

_In a part of eastern Unova, with Dawn, Barry, and Lucas…_

The trio of Dawn, Lucas, and Barry were traveling to Lacunosa Town when Dawn stopped suddenly. She felt nauseous, her knees were weak, and there was an intense pain in her tailbone. She curled up in the fetal position on the ground, moaning in pain. Barry asked, "What's wrong, Dawn?"

Lucas picked her up. She felt her heart race. Her head pounded. The pain in her tailbone sharply increased for a few seconds, long enough for her to grow…a tail. She had the tail of a Pachirisu, but it wasn't the first time. Lucas muttered, "That's impossible. She's had it cured three times already!"

"We need to find help. Where are Ash and the others headed next?" Barry asked.

"Iccirus City! They're headed for Iccirus City!" Lucas exclaimed.

"No…no…stay away," Dawn moaned in Lucas' arms.

"What's she babbling about?" Barry asked harshly.

"Guys…run," she groaned to them. Her body began to fade until Lucas had nothing in his arms at all.

"Dawn!" he gasped.

"What…just happened?" Barry asked.

_Meanwhile, up in the sky, in the TSC hours later…_

Out of thin air, Dawn fell onto the waterbed and nearly knocked Iris off. Alvin looked at her tail and said, "That's just insulting."

"What?" Simon asked.

"Where'd she come from?" Brittany asked.

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much—" Chris radioed in and began to explain.

"That—she—the tail—how?" Thomas stuttered. "We cured the Poké Virus three times already!"

"Poké Virus?" Jeanette repeated.

"Allow me to explain," Ash offered. "About a year and eleven twelfths ago, we were traveling through Sinnoh. Dawn suddenly got nauseous and woozy, and then grew a tail exactly like this one. Thomas and Hannah were taking time away from Sinnoh to work in Oblivia at the time, but they caught word of Team Rocket activity in Sinnoh. So Thomas came back to investigate and saved Dawn's newly furred butt before Team Rocket could kidnap her. Then, he took us to Oblivia to be safe, which backfired."

"That is very accurate," Thomas commented.

"And just when we were finished handling the Sky Fortress," Hannah grumbled. "It's like history repeated itself!"

"Only this time a purple van with hotrod flames and peaces signs was involved," Ben pointed out.

"But it isn't the whole story, isn't it?" Cilan asked. Ash and the Rangers shook their heads.

"But that's all the info necessary at this point," Thomas decided.

"Yes, it told us a lot," Simon agreed, satisfied with what he learned.

"It was supposed to be permanently shut down in her body after getting cured three times," Summer recalled. "So, why has it resurfaced?"

Eleanor looked at Dawn with worried eyes, though the Chipette still said nothing. She hadn't said a word since her skirt was cut, her hair tie broken, and her ankle sprained. Dawn slurred, "You're a Chipette."

"And the other two are behind you so roll over," Brittany spoke up. Dawn did as told and saw Jeanette and Brittany, as well as the Chipmunks.

"No way," Dawn said drowsily. She wasn't sure if they were real or if she was exhausted and hallucinating. She reached out to touch one of them, but Brittany swatted her finger away.

"Brittany, that wasn't nice!" Jeanette scolded.

"I'm wearing Theodore's barf. How do you expect me to act?" Brittany asked.

"He said he was sorry!" Alvin snapped at her.

"Before we start fighting," Ash began, "may I remind you who the driver here is?"

"You wouldn't!" Brittany gasped.

"Yes, I would," Ash objected.

"Don't!" Alvin begged.

"We interrupt this boring music to bring you some disturbing news. Twinleaf Town, a town in southern Sinnoh has…vanished. What is left of the small town is nothing more than a smoldering crater. No one has any idea what has happened to Twinleaf Town, but it's almost as if there was a nuclear explosion!" a radio announcer claimed. Dawn immediately looked heartbroken. The others gasped.

"Dawn…" Ash looked back at her.

"Twinleaf Town…vaporized?" Dawn gasped in disbelief. She began screaming at her friends. "AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"I'm going to check the first aid kit for a tranquilizer…or thirty," Alvin announced.

"I have three good guesses on what caused the explosion," Thomas announced.

"And those are…?" Simon asked.

"Edward, a doomsday bomb, and a meteor," Thomas answered while counting on his fingers.

"Edward? Alive? That's a scary thought," Jeanette shuddered. Simon held her close and kissed her ear.

Alvin pulled out an avocado from the first aid kit and asked, "Anyone got guacamole on their prescription?"

"The things that we have found in that first aid kit…" Summer began, but decided not to finish.

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO SAVE TWINLEAF TOWN!" Dawn hollered. Ben and Cilan grabbed her arms as she began kicking and screaming. Piplup poked its head out of her bag.

"Alvin, tranquilizer, hurry!" Ben yelled to his Chipmunk companion.

"Here!" Alvin threw a small pink pill to Ben and Cilan. Just as Ben caught it, Dawn began to shoot electricity from her body.

Iris' eyes fluttered open. She saw Cilan holding onto Dawn's arm as she shocked him, Ben, and her own Piplup. Iris yelled, "Dawn, get your hands off my man!" She snatched the tranquilizer from Ben's fingers and forced it down Dawn's throat. The blue haired girl stopped shooting sparks. Then, Iris sniffed the air in the van. "What smells like throw up?"

"She doesn't have to be such a crybaby," Brittany rolled her eyes at Dawn. "And Theodore threw up on me twice."

"Brittany!" Jeanette scolded. "Her hometown is completely gone! How do you expect her to act? She just lost the place where she grew up!"

"…You're right," Brittany sighed. "I'm sorry, Dawn."

"That's okeedokey," she slurred.

"The tranquilizer kicked in," Summer noticed.

"Good. I was worried it was really a piece of gum," Thomas sighed in relief.

"Good to hear that the back of the van is still intact," Ash said from the driver's seat.

"Good to hear you haven't crashed us into a plane," Hannah replied. Combusken and Sewaddle nodded in agreement.

"Ooh, fluffy," Dawn said and she played with her tail.

"Is she going to be okay?" Theodore asked. He and Eleanor seemed mildly freaked out by the human girl with the Pachirisu tail.

"Time will tell," Cilan shrugged.

"Okay, Ash. Let's land at the foot of that mountain," Misty suggested. Ash attempted the landing, but the TSC was soon in a tree. "Way to follow directions."

"Thank you," Ash thanked Misty.

Hannah came up from behind and said, "Punch Town, population you!" and punched him in the head.

The Pokémon were cracking up. So was everyone in the back. Even Eleanor, who still wouldn't make a sound, couldn't help but smile.

"…Hey, guys, how do we get down?" Ben asked.


	8. The Island of Giant Chihuahuas

**Chapter 8: The Island of Giant Chihuahuas**

_A few days later on an uncharted island…_

"Remind me how we got into this mess?" Iris requested. Theodore and Eleanor were sitting in her hair with Axew. Eleanor hadn't spoken a single word for the past week.

"Well…" Cilan remembered.

_Flashback…_

"…_Hey, guys, how do we get down?"_ _Ben asked._

_Then, the TSC began to fall out of the tree. Everyone screamed. The van stopped falling just before it hit the ground. Ash looked at the van's instruments. He reported, "Out of gas."_

"_Huh?" Alvin asked, tilting his head._

"_We stopped falling because we're out of gas?" Brittany checked to make sure she heard him right._

"_I've never been happier to have a bone-dry tank," Thomas claimed. _

"_The good news is we went farther to the left of the slash than anyone has ever dreamed!" Ash cheered._

"_Wahoo!" Ben, Thomas, and Cilan cheered. Hannah started laughing. Summer smiled. _

"_Did you get that from _Seinfeld_?" Simon asked._

"_Oh, we beat the Kramer good!" Ash laughed. "Real good!" _

"_I don't know what the heck just happened," Brittany stated. "And I still smell like whatever Theodore ate!"_

"_Hello? This is the Iccirus City S.I.P. Base. We have word from the S.I.P. Head Council and Ranger Union. Your mission is to explore and uncharted island," a masculine voice radioed in._

"_Understood," Ash responded. _

"_Understood," Chris radioed in from his plane and told the man on the other end. _

"_Oh, yes, and to combat the rodent division of S.I.P., the Netherworld began using ninja rats," the man's voice informed them._

"_N-n-n-ninja rats?" Jeanette stammered._

"We're_ in the rodent division!" Alvin realized. Brittany slapped him upside the head._

"_When do we go on this mission?" Misty asked._

"_Next week," the man's voice answered._

_End of flashback…_

"…and that's how we ended up here!" Cilan finished.

"At least I got the vomit out of my fur and clothes," Brittany said from Ben's shoulder. Alvin was on his other shoulder and Pichu played ukulele on his head. Brittany then asked, "What do you think we will find here?"

"Who knows?" Ben replied with a question. "After all, we were sent here to find out.

"Yes, we were," Thomas agreed. Jeanette was on his right shoulder, and Simon was on his left. Vileplume was walking next to him.

"Guys, stop!" Summer gasped and told them. She thought she heard something. The others listened, and heard what sounded like barking.

"Maybe it's a new kind of Pokémon!" Ash suggested.

"Thomas, Simon, Jeanette, let's go check it out," Hannah suggested. Combusken was at her side and Sewaddle was on her head.

"Okay. Everyone else, wait here," Thomas ordered the others.

They went behind the bushes. After two minutes of searching for the barking, the came face-to-face with a Chihuahua the size of a T-Rex. Simon, Jeanette, and Thomas started screaming at the top of their lungs. Hannah said, "Okay, _now _I've seen it all."

"AAAAAAAAH!" Thomas, Simon, and Jeanette screamed.

"That Chihuahua is the size of a three story building," Hannah guessed.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Thomas, Simon, and Jeanette continued screaming.

"Okay, guys, that's enough," Hannah told them.

"You know I've had bad Chihuahua experiences," Thomas reminded her. The Chihuahua sniffed them and started to growl angrily.

"Point taken. RUN!" Hannah yelled as they scurried away from the dinosaur sized canine. They ran screaming through the bushes back to their friends.

"What are you nuts up to?" Misty asked.

"You'd think we'd know by now," Hannah panted.

"It's going to eat us!" Jeanette cried.

"Something's going to eat us?!" Theodore gasped and recoiled into Iris' hair. Eleanor followed his lead.

"It was enormous!" Simon exclaimed. He gestured with his arms to emphasize. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Simon, we're chipmunks. The whole world is enormous to our point of view," Alvin reminded him.

"What was enormous, you guys?" Ash asked. Pikachu also seemed curious.

"A Chihuahua!" Thomas hollered. "A really big Chihuahua the size of a T-Rex!"

"Oh, for Pete's sake, I'm going to take a look at this 'giant Chihuahua'," Misty scoffed and went into the bushes with Azurill in her arms. Thirty seconds of suspense went by. She came out screaming at the top of her lungs, "HOLY MAN, THAT THING IS HUGE! ITS TEETH WERE THE SIZE OF AZURILL STACKED ON TOP OF VILEPLUME STANDING ON A RUBBER BALL! AND I THINK THOSE WERE BABY TEETH!"

They heard the barking sound getting closer. It got closer and closer and closer. Thomas finally managed to speak without screaming. He whispered, "I think it's out for blood."

They all started running for their lives. Thomas, Hannah, and Ash then sensed something. Netherworld ninjas. And the Netherworld ninja rats were with them. Ash sped up and guided the team left on the dirt path. Over the past week, Thomas taught Simon and Jeanette how to sense dark presences, and it came into good use right then and there. They came across a ravine. The only way to get to the other side was across a dead tree. It looked dead, old, weakened. Alvin looked down the ravine and gasped. The rocky walls of it were jagged. The edges were sharp. There was a small rock ledge that stuck out. Ash swallowed his fear and went first. Pikachu was on his head. It moved from his should to his head to keep him in balance. Slowly, slowly, oh so slowly, he made his way across. The sound of the creaking wood made his skin crawl. Finally, he made his way across.

Misty went next. She gasped at one point when the bark of the tree made a loud creak. She decided to look ahead at Ash instead of down into the ravine. When she got across, Ben went next. Alvin and Brittany got down from his shoulders and Pichu from his head. They slowly made their way across in a single file line. Brittany looked down into the canyon and regretted it. She looked up ahead and kept walking. Ben made it across, followed by Alvin, Brittany, and Pichu in that order. Summer made it across next. She didn't seem to be afraid. After she made it across, Thomas, Simon, Jeanette, and Vileplume went across in a single file line.

"Whoa!" Jeanette exclaimed. She almost tripped. Simon caught her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Thank you, Simon," she thanked him. She regained her postured and held his paw the rest of the way across.

"Vileplume…" Vileplume said while looking down. Translation: That's deep…

"Okay, it sounds like everyone is still behind me and not in the ravine," Thomas said from the front. They made it across, and Hannah followed them. She carefully trekked across the dead tree.

She stopped in the middle, sensing something. She gasped, "They're right behind us!"

Simon and Alvin pulled out their swords. Simon's glowed blue, and Alvin's glowed red. Hannah ran the rest of the way across and pulled out a dagger. Combusken hopped across the dead tree and landed beside her. Sewaddle remained on her head.

Cilan ran across. So did Dawn and her speed increased with her regained Pachirisu genes. Then, Theodore and Eleanor got out of Iris' hair. Eleanor was using a crutch at that point. The first aid kit didn't have any casts small enough. It had a half eaten, partially digested sandwich, chipmunk sized gauze, an avocado, Band-Aids, canned soup, a thermometer, human sized gauze, and an egg, but not Chipmunk sized casts or leg braces.

Eleanor slipped on her crutch and fell down into the ravine. Her sisters and Theodore gasped and screamed, "ELEANOR!" They, along with Simon and Alvin, climbed down into the ravine to retrieve her. Luckily, she landed on the rock ledge. They tried waking her up, but she was out cold.

"You guys, I think she's dead!" Alvin hypothesized.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Theodore, Brittany, and Jeanette yelled at him.

"There they are!" a gruff voice yelled. Several men and rats with black clothing and glowing red eyes came into view, along with two 30-foot Chihuahuas.

"Oh, crud!" Ash exclaimed. Summer, who seemed to specialize in wind spells, cast a spell and a gust of wind picked up the Chipmunks and Chipettes and carried them back to the rest of the team.

"And we're out of here!" Thomas said. He waved his hand and every one of the teenagers and their Pokémon was warped off the island.

_Later, at the Iccirus City S.I.P. Base…_

In the infirmary was Eleanor, but everyone else was forced to wait out in the hall. The base's best doctor came out and Brittany asked him, "Is she going to be alright?"

Alvin placed a paw on her shoulder. Simon hugged Jeanette as she wept into his chest. Theodore looked up at the doctor with pleading eyes. The doctor said, "She'll live. We ran out of tubes to place up her nose so we had to use a crazy straw. There was one thing we noticed while checking her. It would seem she is in need of a kidney transplant, but she has a rare blood type, O negative."

"I'll give her my kidney!" both Jeanette and Brittany volunteered simultaneously.

"While it is very nice of you to want to help your sister, neither of you can. You both have B positive blood. Strange for triplets. I'd even call it astounding," the doctor told them. "There is another among you all who can help. Theodore Seville."

"Me?" Theodore asked and pointed to himself.

"Yes, you have O negative blood, meanwhile, your brothers have A positive," the doctor nodded. "Are you willing to give up a kidney?"

"…Cut me open, doc," Theodore nodded. Everyone was shocked.

"Theodore, before you go in, there's something I want to say to you," Jeanette said to him.

"What is it, Jeanette?" Theodore asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for doing this for Eleanor. It really means a lot," Jeanette thanked him.

"You're welcome, Jeanette. For Ellie, I'd do it any day," Theodore smiled. Jeanette smiled back, as did everyone else. Theodore followed the doctor through the door, ready to give his kidney to his friend.

"I guess we have to wait now," Cilan said. Ash laid down on a bench, grabbed a magazine, placed it over his face, and started snoring.

"What a kid," Iris shrugged.

"Axew, Axew," Axew copied Iris. Translation: What a kid.

"She'll be okay," Simon assured Jeanette and hugged her.

"Thanks, Simon. I know she will, and it's thanks to your brother," Jeanette stated. They rubbed noses and Jeanette wiped away her tears.


	9. Eleanor Speaks

**Chapter 9: Eleanor Speaks**

_In the infirmary…_

Eleanor woke up in a hospital bed. That last thing she remembered was falling into the ravine on that uncharted island. There were ninjas and Chihuahuas after them. She thought to herself, _Where am I?_

She drowsily looked around and saw a tall doctor at the foot of her bed. He greeted, "Hello, Ms. Miller! Glad to see you're awake. I assume you didn't feel a thing during the surgery."

_Surgery? What surgery? _Eleanor thought. She must've had a confused look on her face, because the doctor began to explain.

"You had a nasty fall. Once your breathing was steady and the amount of oxygen entering your body was normal, we took out the crazy straw from your nose. While checking for complications, we noticed that you required a kidney transplant. We assume it was unrelated to your fall, but who knows. All we know is that you are better now. Just try to take it easy on the stitches."

_I got stitches? _Eleanor said in her mind. She was wearing a hospital gown as opposed to her normal clothes. She lifted the collar of the gown to see that there were stitches around her stomach area, and they were easy to see through her blond fur. She checked to make sure her pigtails were still up. They were. _Who gave me their kidney? Maybe one of my sisters…_

Her sisters walked in when the doctor told them they could. Simon and Alvin followed them in. Brittany and Jeanette looked like they had been crying. The front of Simon's sweatshirt was covered with tear stains, which likely came from Jeanette. Were they really that worried about her? Jeanette greeted, "Hi, Ellie. You feel okay?"

Eleanor nodded at her sister's question. But she thought in her head, _Did you give me your kidney?_

"Good. I'm glad you're doing better, Elle," Brittany said in the same soft tone. She wore a smile of relief at the sight that her sister was awake.

_Did _you_ give me your kidney? _Eleanor thought in her head. Of course, her sisters couldn't hear her thoughts.

"Where's Theodore?" Alvin asked.

_Yeah, where _is _Theodore? _Eleanor thought after noticing his absence. _Oh, no! Was he hurt on the island?!_

"He's probably still resting, Alvin. After all, he did just have surgery," Simon deduced.

_No! Not Theodore! Did the ninjas hurt Theodore?! They couldn't have! Anybody but him—and my sisters! _Eleanor mentally panicked.

"Yeah, I guess. Giving up a kidney probably takes a lot out of you, pun intended," Alvin agreed.

_Kidney? Wait! Theodore gave me his kidney?! _Eleanor thought. _Someone give me answers! Please! Pretty please with nuts on top!_

"And he gave his kidney to you, Elle," Jeanette informed her. Eleanor's eyes went wide. Jeanette continued, "And he said that he'd do it for you any day."

"Theodore…" Eleanor said softly. Jeanette gasped, and so did everyone else.

"Did she just speak?" Alvin asked.

"I think she did!" Simon answered.

"She said 'Theodore'!" Jeanette exclaimed excitedly.

"That's the first time she's spoken in over a week!" Brittany said; overjoyed.

"Ellie?" Theodore's voice rang out. He stood in the doorway, with all the humans and Pokémon peeking in behind him.

"Theodore!" Eleanor gasped. He climbed up onto her hospital bed and hugged her, and her sisters did the same. Soon, all six chipmunks were partaking in a group hug.

"I love a beautiful moment like this," Cilan wept. "Hold me, Ash."

"No, thanks. I'm good," Ash backed away.

"I'll hold you," Iris offered. Cilan jumped into her arms.

"That's the scariest thing I've seen since the Chihuahuas," Thomas commented and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"You said it," Hannah sighed. She had no idea how Iris was able to hold Cilan.

"How, Eleanor, how are you?" Brittany asked.

"Good. Why do you ask?" Eleanor asked her.

"You haven't spoken to anyone in over a week!" Brittany explained. Just then, there was an earthquake.

"But earthquakes don't happen in Iccirus City!" Cilan protested. "Why do you hate us, Mother Nature, with your abnormal earthquakes and giant Chihuahuas?!"

"It's the Netherworld ninjas!" Thomas gasped.

"They know earthquake causing ninja moves?" Iris asked. She dropped Cilan by accident.

"It's called ninjutsu!" Hannah informed her while wobbling because of the earthquake.

"I thought it was called ninja trucker smack attack!" Ben claimed.

"Where the heck did you pull that from?!" Hannah demanded.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Ben asked. The quaking stopped. Ben continued, "It looks like the ninjas didn't."

"No, that's not it," Ash said. He had a fierce look in his eyes. "Something is calling them back to the Netherworld."

"Pikachu, Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu growled. Translation: I hate the Netherworld.

"Vileplume?" Vileplume asked rhetorically. Translation: Who doesn't?

"Combusken," Combusken answered. Translation: The Shadow Master.

"Pichu, Pichu!" Pichu hollered and pumped its tiny yellow fist up in the air in determination. Translation: Death to him!

_Netherworld…_

"What?! You failed to kill them?!" a purely evil voice roared in rage. The Shadow Master, who was covered in a shredded black cloak, banged his pale, clawed fist on the arm of his stone gray throne. Several ninjas and ninja rats were kneeling before him.

"Sire, there is good news!" one of the ninjas said frantically.

"And what would that be?!"

"It means, in their escape, we've isolated the island for ourselves to set up a base on Earth!"

"You fool! That island was nothing but a diversion! I want those pesky Space-Time Warriors dead, and all of their little teammates! You let the four Warriors, who were right in the palm of your hand, slip through your fingers! That is four of all seven Warriors! Do you understand the weight of your failure?!"

"My Dark Lord, please have mercy!" the ninja who spoke begged.

"Mercy?! I know not the meaning of that retched word!" the Shadow Master vaporized him with his dark powers. "Dawn, Ash, Hannah, Thomas, all in our trap! And they all got away! Do you understand me?! In order for the master plan to be perfectly executed, I need those Warriors dead! DEAD! Be gone, all of you!"

"Yes, my master," the ninjas and ninja rats bowed and disappeared.

"The last time I encountered the Space-Time Warriors was five years ago. And they've grown much stronger since then. Thomas and Hannah are no longer snot-nosed ten-year-olds. They're both fifteen years old now!" the Shadow Master griped. "Lieutenant!"

"Yes, my master?" Edward appeared. He kept a straight face on for the Shadow Master.

"Has the deed been done?"

"Yes, my lord. Twinleaf Town is no more. The Warrior's boyfriends have been bound and gagged," Edward reported. A dark globe appeared before him. It was of Lucas and Barry tied together. They were both gagged. They were locked in a cell. They were even blindfolded.

"And the Poké Virus?" the Shadow Master asked; suddenly pleased.

"Reactivated, my lord. But for what purpose?"

"In due time, my dear lieutenant, we will use little Dawn's powers against her friends, if she lives until then. And what of the traitors?"

"Kasa, Hocus, and Arley are all dead, my lord. I saw to it that it was extra painful for each of them."

"Excellent. You please me, Edward. Well done."

"Thank you, master."


	10. The Return of Psycho Taco Bag

**Chapter 10: Return of the Psycho Taco Bag**

_Just outside the S.I.P. base…_

"Let me check out the TSC," Ash said.

"If you do maintenance the way you drive, you can't be trusted under the hood. I may only be fifteen, but I probably know more about motors than you," Dawn objected. She walked past him, brushing the fur of her tail under his nose. Piplup followed her. Dawn pulled the hood up. "Um…maybe it just needs a jumpstart." She dipped her tail into the machinery. After giving off some electricity, she tried to pull out, but realized she was stuck.

"Need a little help there," Thomas snickered. He walked over to her and saw that her tail was caught between some gears. "Well, this is tricky. Maybe if we grease the gears up…"

Just then, a large paper bag with legs and grease stains ran by. Alvin asked, "By grease, do you mean like what is in that paper bag that just passed trough here?"

"Paper b—oh, no!" Thomas gasped with realization.

"Vile, Vileplume!" Vileplume said. Translation: It can't be!

"Pichu!" Pichu claimed. Translation: It is!

"What? What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, man! If it is what I think it is, this can't be good!" Ash panicked.

"We can't assume anything until we know for sure," Cilan tried to reason.

"Now is not the time for logic, Cilan!" Iris snapped.

"What the heck is going on? Why can't you get my tail out?" Dawn begged for answers. "That sounded a lot less weird in my head."

"Psycho Taco Bag has returned!" Ben yelled.

"Oh, no need to worry about that," Dawn scoffed.

"You don't understand. It's a psychotic bag of tacos!" Summer exclaimed.

"That was purchased at a gas station," Hannah added.

"Somewhere in the Multi-Verse," Misty added onto that.

"And it tried to kill us!" Thomas claimed.

"Sewaddle?" Sewaddle asked from Hannah's shoulder. Translation: Really?

"Combusken," Combusken nodded. Translation: Yes.

"Vile, Vileplume, Plume!" Vileplume claimed. Translation: It is evil, man!

"Chu, Pika!" Pikachu added. Translation: And scary!

"Azurill, Azurill," Azurill added. Translation: And high in fat.

"So you're all freaking out…over a bag of tacos?" Simon asked.

"I thought it was weird when we almost got eaten by thirty-foot Chihuahuas and nearly exploded in a giant stone fortress, but this is just plain crazy!" Brittany exclaimed.

"For some reason, I'm not surprised," Jeanette declared.

"Where are my hunting pants? I'm going after the bag!" Ash declared.

"Hunting pants?" Eleanor echoed with her head tilted.

"I think I saw a rifle in the TSC," Thomas stated. He pulled out his sword. Ash went to the back of the purple van and pulled out a rifle. Summer took out her bow and notched an arrow. Hannah took out some shurikens, and Ben unsheathed the Blade of the Hero. Cilan took some cilantro from his pocket.

"Guys! You can't just leave me stuck here!" Dawn protested. She kept trying to yank her Pachirisu tail out of the gears of the magical van.

"To the hunt!" Alvin pulled out his sword as it glowed red. Simon did the same, and his sword glowed blue. Jeanette activated her retractable staff. Brittany's weapon was a chipmunk sized dagger. "Away!"

"YAAAAAAH!" yelled those who had taken out their weapons to hunt for the bag of tacos. They charged off after the paper bag with legs.

"What just happened?" Dawn asked as she pulled on her tail.

"I don't know. I stopped listening to them ages ago," Iris shrugged.

"What's so troublesome about a bag of tacos?" Theodore asked.

"Did you _see_ the legs on that thing?" Misty asked the Chipmunk. Then, there was a loud explosion. Misty said, "I hope that's a good sign."

"What if they don't come back?" Eleanor asked fearfully. First, she was mortified, and then, seconds later, she sprained her ankle again. Then, she fell into a ravine, and while she was out, she needed a kidney transplant. Now, there was a chance that she was going to lose her sisters.

"Then," Chris said and walked over to the Ranger Bird 1, "we fly!"

"But I don't want to fly," Theodore whined.

"How can anyone not want to fly?! If Summer was here right now, we'd both be giving you a chewing-out!" Chris argued.

"Summer does love to fly," Iris agreed.

"Yes, she does," Misty nodded. Then, there were two more explosions, followed by indistinct shouting.

"Can someone please help me out?!" Dawn begged.

"I'll do it," Iris groaned.

_With the "hunters"…_

"Oh, Psycho Taco Bag, where are you?" Thomas called out as he, his Vileplume, Simon, and Jeanette looked for the live paper bag. Just then, he sensed a space distortion. They spotted Psycho Taco Bag go around some bushes, and they chased it until they found some kind of wormhole, and Psycho Taco Bag was gone.

"An escape, maybe?" Jeanette asked.

"I don't think so. Otherwise, this portal would've started closing the moment Psycho Taco Bag went through it," Thomas pointed out.

"How do we know that it went through it?" Simon asked.

"Hmm…that's a good question if Psycho Taco Bag is the subject of the question," Thomas said thoughtfully.

"Vileplume," Vileplume simply claimed. Translation: We don't.

"I feel a strange energy coming from the other side of this thing," Thomas spoke suddenly.

"Me, too, but I'm surprised, since you have a lot of experience with many kinds of mystical energy," Simon declared.

"We should show this to the others," Jeanette advised.

_Back with the other "hunters" and those who stayed behind…_

"So you really want to run tests on me to see if the Poké Virus is contagious?" Dawn asked. Her Pachirisu tail was free thanks to Iris. Coincidentally, her Pachirisu was on her shoulder. She looked at it and said, "It looks like we're sisters."

"Chipa!" Pachirisu excitedly squeaked. Translation: Yay!

"Seems reasonable, right?" Hannah asked. "Now, I think we'll need a fur sample."

"You guys!" the bespectacled trio called out and ran into town where they were.

"Who gave you three an industrial sized bag of sugar?" Summer asked.

"We found a weird portal unlike anything I've ever seen before," Thomas explained.

"And there was an interesting energy coming from the other side!" Simon added.

"Vileplume! Vileplume, Vile, Vile!" Vileplume hypothesized. Translation: Guys! I think it leads to a new place!

"I agree with Vileplume!" Thomas agreed with his partner Pokémon.

"Me, too!" Jeanette vouched.

"As do I!" Simon raised his hand.

"Okay, let's go check it out. I'll drive," Ash offered. Everyone was so shocked by what Thomas, Jeanette, Simon, and Vileplume had to say that they didn't try to stop him. So they all got into the TSC and drove to where they found the wormhole.

"That's a new-looking tunnel," Ben commented.

"It kind of looks like a toilet," Alvin commented.

"Can we flush it?" Theodore asked.

"Before this turns into a potty mouth palooza, I just want to say that I think Lucas and Barry are on the other side of it," Dawn claimed.

"Why?" Misty asked.

"Before I was forcibly sent here, I sensed a force of darkness near. It was right after the Poké Virus reactivated."

"So you're dating two guys?" Eleanor asked.

"No! I'm only dating Lucas! Barry's just plan insensitive!" Dawn said; her face more flushed than the portal.

"Can we please forget Dawn's freaking love triangle? I'm gonna floor it!" Ash stated and put the pedal to the floor. Everyone screamed as the TSC lurched forward. Chris followed on the Ranger Bird 1, which miraculously fit into the portal. Ash then said, "I'm going to do a barrel roll!"

"Please don't!" Brittany begged, not wanting Theodore to throw up on her.

"You're an idiot!" Hannah yelled and punched him in the head. His head hit the horn.

"Guys, look!" Misty exclaimed from the passenger seat. She pointed. Out the windshield was Psycho Taco Bag. Seconds later, it exploded, and taco ingredients (along with other things) got on the windshield.

"See? This is why we don't stop at a gas station for tacos!" Hannah yelled at Ben and Thomas.

"It was his idea!" Thomas pointed to Ben.

"No! It was Hannah's!" Ben blamed.

"How the heck was it my idea?!" Hannah argued.

"Guys, whatever is at the end of the portal is…calling out to me," Brittany declared. An odd sensation washed over her small and furry being. The rest of them went silent. The only sound was Ash activating the windshield wipers.

The CB radio turned on, and Chris reported, "I'm flying blind! The outside of the cockpit is covered in salsa!"

"Oy," Hannah groaned. "What kind of life is this?"

"One where we blow stuff up for a living!" Thomas said excitedly.

"This is going to be a long car ride," Iris moaned.

"Brother trucker, this is thick salsa!" Chris exclaimed over the CB radio.

First, the TSC exited the portal, followed by the Ranger Bird 1, but where did they land? Were they even on Earth anymore?

**Where did the team end up? You'll find out, but not in this story. With the assistance (and setting) of no1nosme, we plan to write a new story. Pokémon and the Chipmunks on Azula! The title may change. Or it may not. I think I just gave it away, but you're probably wondering what Azula is, or what the Shadow Master is up to with Lucas and Barry. So stay tuned! Please remember to review! **


End file.
